Secret Love
by waitingformywallflowerdoctor
Summary: This story idea just came to me. Remember that little girl Spencer saw in iSpaceout. Well, this is who I think she is. SEDDIE for a good reason. A three-shot and an epilogue. Rated K Plus because I'm a bit paranoid!
1. Who are You?

**Chapter 1: Who Are You?**

**A/N: This story idea just came to me. Remember that little girl Spencer saw in iSpaceout? Well, this is my version of who she was, and, more importantly, who were her parents! Spencer saw a vision of the future, so, yeah, just read it!**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of iCarly, but I own my chocolate-chip and peanut butter cookie sandwich.**

* * *

***Spencer's POV***

I just hung up with Socko and turned on the TV.

Suddenly, the elevator doors opened and there stood a girl with sort of curly blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a pink blouse with a light purple sweater and a turquoise skirt with hot pink foot-less leggings.

"Hello." I said.

"Hi!" She said.

"Who are you?"

"Isabella Maria, but most people just call me Bella, like my parents."

"How did you get the elevator to stop on this floor?" I asked her.

"My Mom somehow rigged it. " She jumped on the nearest barstool.

"And, who's your Mom?"

"Samantha." She answered.

"And your Father?" I asked.

"Freddie."

"What is the last name?" I managed to squeak out.

"Benson." She popped a grape into her mouth.

"Oh… my God." I fainted.

* * *

I finally came around because Isabella was slapping my face.

"Spencer?" She waited a second. "SPENCER?!" She yelled in my ear.

"Ow! How do you know my name?" I asked her, getting up.

"Well, your Uncle Spencer, even though there's no relation between us, and your little sister is my Aunt Carly."

_Okay, now I get it! I saw a vision of the future just like I did a long time ago. Wait, if this is true, then does that mean Sam and Freddie secretly love each other? I'll have to find out one way or another._

"How long are you going to stay here?" I asked her.

"Oh, an hour or two." She said, getting up to go to the refrigerator. "Do you have any ham?"

I chuckled. "We might, let's see!" I got up from the couch to see her scanning the fridge. I laughed, "You are just like your mother." I said.

She smiled and said, "I have been told that."

"Oh yeah, by who?" I asked getting out the ham.

She took a big slice of ham and said, "By my father, mother, Aunt Carly, you, and a whole bunch of other people!" She took a bite of ham. "This is good ham. Do you have any strawberry jelly?" She asked, with a look a hope on her face.

"Yes, but are you planning on putting the jelly on the ham?" I asked in disgust.

"Yes." She answered slowly.

"Then you can't have the jelly."

She looked down and ate her ham quickkly and quietly. In ten minutes, the whole ham was gone.

* * *

**A/N: This is a two-shot, by the way, if you hadn't already noticed. Hope you liked the first chapter. Like I said, the idea just came to me.**

**Love, **

**Kalena :D**


	2. Well

**Chapter 2: Well…**

**A/N: I think I am gonna make this a three-shot. That's it. On to the story! _(Thoughts are written like this!)_**

**Disclaimer: Not Dan. So, I don't own iCarly. I want it for my birthday.**

* * *

***Spencer's POV***

_She finished the ham in less than 10 minutes! She is sooooo Sam's daughter. Wow that was weird to say, er, think._

"Well… I gotta go. See ya later Uncle Spencer!" She got off the barstool and headed for the elevator.

"Hey now, hey now! Where's my hug?" I asked, holding out my arms.

She came over and hugged me and I kissed her forehead. "See ya later Bella." I said.

I jolted upright on the couch.

_Wow. I hope that dream was real, because if it was, Sam and Freddie secretly love each other, and it is Carly and my's job to make sure they get together._

The door opened and in came Carly and Sam.

"Hey." They said. "Hi. So why are you home so early?" I asked, trying to keep it cool.

Before Carly could say anything, Sam said, "Carly went crazy and shouted at Freddie and broke the little window and jumped out of it! It was hilarious!" She burst out laughing. I joined her while Carly gave Sam and me a half-hearted glare.

"Oh come on Carly, it was funny. I have never seen you go crazy!" Sam said, still laughing.

"Hey, where's Freddie?" I asked to Sam.

"Oh, he went to his apartment to tell his mom he's home." Sam said.

"Hey, Carly, can I talk to you upstairs for a minute? It is kinda important."

"Uh… sure. I'll be right back Sam."

"Ok, I'll go look in fridge for food." And she skipped off to the fridge.

Carly and I walked up the staircase to the third floor. She stopped outside of the iCarly studio and said, "What is it?"

"Do you think Sam and Freddie like each other?" I asked her.

"Well… yeah. They are best friends even though they won't admit it."

"No… I mean like-like each other? Secretly?"

She thought for a minute. "I never thought about it that way before, but… well… I think they do."

"Remember when I saw the future with Nug-Nug from Galaxy Wars coming to hug me at the Groovy Smoothie? Well… I had another one while you were gone about this girl who looked exactly like Sam and she said her parents were Sam and Freddie Benson."

"Oh my God!" She said.

"I know! We have to get them together!"

"How?!"

"Well… just ask them if they liked kissing each other and make sure they answer honestly."

"Will that work?"

"I hope so."

We walked back down to see Sam eating ham and Freddie coming inside our apartment.

"What up, Fred-o!" Sam said. Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Hey Freddie!" Carly and I said.

"Hey."

"I'm gonna go take a bath." And I ran into my room. I could here them laughing and Carly saying, "Spencer will be Spencer." And Sam and Freddie agreeing.

* * *

***Carly's POV***

**  
**I sat down on the couch and Sam came to sit down next to me. With ham in here hand. I decided to try and get their opinion on their kiss.

"Hey, remember when I found out that you to kissed?"

Sam and Freddie exchanged a glance. "Yeah." They answered slowly.

"Did you… you know… like it?" I asked timidly.

They looked at each other and said, "Well…"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger! I just felt like that was the perfect time for one. Hope you enjoyed it. It was really fun to write. Yeah, see that button right there? It's lonely. Press it please and you get a virtual cookie of your choice!**

**Love,**

**Kalena :D**


	3. Always

Chapter 3: Always

A/N: Hey-o! So sorry for the wait but I do have a life… small… but still a life! Last chapter :( BUT it doesn't have to be! Tell me if you want an epilogue of some sort in a review PLEASE! Oh, and Sam has two voices in her head. Bold is one and _italic_ is the other!

**Disclaimer: No.**

***Sam's POV***

_I am freaking out! Carly just asked us if we liked the kiss! I mean the kiss! What am I supposed to say? Sorry, I hated it! Because that is so not true! _

_**Woah, wait up Sam, did you seriously just think that?! **_

_Yes I did, know get used to it!_

"Did you like it?" She asked again. "Answer honestly!" She added.

_It is now or never!_

"I…" I started.

"I… What?" Carly said eagerly.

I looked at Freddie. His eyes were full of… what? Hope? Eagerness? They lead me on. They let me express my feelings.

"I… loved it. The beginning. The middle. The end. Every part of it! Ever since then I can't live without seeing you every day! I love you, Freddie! I keep trying to find a place and time that is just right for telling you but I guess I just did thanks to Carly! If you don't feel that way… I'll just leave." I gathered up my things and headed for the door, but something… someone… stopped me. He swung me around and a pair of lips crashed down on mine. I put my arms around his neck and his hands found their way to the small of my back.

It got more and more heated and the minutes drew on. It could have been 5 minutes…10 minutes…half an hour…an hour or so until Carly wolf-whistled, apparently signaling to stop making-out. We broke apart and looked at her… and a very happy Spencer looking at us with knowing smiles plastered on their faces.

"What?" I asked no one in particular.

"Freddie whispered in my ear, "I love you, too."

I smiled and looked at him. He pecked me on the lips. I turned back to Carly and Spencer. "So… you knew? All this time that Freddie loved me?" I got a angrier with each word.

They both took a step away. "No we didn't!" They said quickly. "We had a hunch, but no 'I knew this or that.'" Carly added. I calmed down a bit. Okay, a lot.

"So are you okay with, " I gestured toward me and Freddie "us being together?" I looked at Freddie and he nodded, okay with me saying that.

I glanced toward Carly and she said, "Okay? I'm perfectly fine with it! Just don't make me feel like a third-wheel, or you will pay." She pointed a finger at us.

Freddie hugged me and I hugged back.

_This feels so right!_

_**I think I could get used to this. **_

"We'll… give you some time alone." Spencer said as he and Carly went upstairs.

"Did you mean what you said? About the kiss? About… loving me?" Freddie asked.

"Every little bit." I said and kissed him again.

"Promise me something." I said to him.

"Anything."

"Promise me that you will always love me. When we go off to college. Until the day we die. Always?" I asked looking up at him. _Since when was he taller than me?_

"Always." And we kissed once more.

A/N: Aww, wasn't that sweet. I thought it was. I know Sam was a bit OOC, but it was still fun to write. Tell me if you want an epilogue, and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! It makes my day when you do review! Pwease? Pwetty pwease?

**Love, **

**Kalena :D**


	4. Epilogish Ending

**Epilogish Ending**

**A/N: This is the epilogue. It is set in Sam's POV and it is 6 years or so later. It is a little different than the other chapters, so…on to the story! I dedicate this chapter to tori72663! She is awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah!…No I don't.**

***Sam's POV***

Hey. It's Sam here! 7 years in the future. I am 24 years old. The vision that Spencer had _(Yeah, they told us about it.)_ is coming true today! Freddie and I are going out _(Okay, to the doctors, because I think I'm pregnant again. But, we haven't told her yet!)_ and she is going to Uncle Spencer's!

You are probably wondering what happened after the day we got together? Well, here we go!

After High School, Freddie and I went to Seattle Community College. After 2 years, I found out I was pregnant with a girl in March. Freddie is the father! _(I'm not stupid enough to sleep with anyone but him!)_ He was really excited. So excited, in fact, that he picked me up and twirled me around bridal style.

I emailed Carly immediately and she was ecstatic. _(She was at NYU for college.)_ Freddie called Spencer, and he was equally excited! He made a giant baby sculpture that was aimed to look like Isabella as a baby. Surprisingly, I was very calm during my pregnancy. I didn't have one fight with

Nine moths _(So, it was December! December 10__th__!)_, ten hours of pain, and twenty death threats aimed at Freddie later, I was holding my baby girl in my arms and named her Isabella Maria. _(Freddie picked out the middle name but I always say I picked out the whole name!)_

After my 2 hour long nap, I opened my eyes to Carly, Spencer and HAM! I screamed when I saw Carly there. Although, I did attract attention and woke up Bella. I picked up Bella while Freddie apologized to the nurses. When I finished my ham _(Which I was finally able to eat, because Bella didn't like any meat while in my stomach!) _Carly and I talked and talked and talked. Somewhere along the way, Freddie and Spencer disappeared and they probably went back to the house. _(Yes, Freddie and I lived together at that given point in time! We still do!) _We still hadn't done the nursery yet and I finally gave in and bought my daughter pink stuff. *_Shudder* _

Anyway, Freddie cam back after and hour or two, Carly had to go back to her and Spencer's apartment. _(Yeah, she still lived there, she just took most of her stuff to New York!) _Soon, it was just Freddie and me with our daughter. That's when Freddie asked.

"I love you. Marry me?" were his exact words. And I said, "Yes." We had our wedding in February on the 14th. Carly said, it was the most beautiful wedding ever on the most romantic day ever. I laughed at her words.

Isabella looks like me and her eating habits are just like me! When she was 2, we had spaghetti one night, and Bella threw it everywhere! I just stood there laughing while Freddie had to clean it all up. In that particular case, Freddie's exact words were, "Yep, just stand there laughing and don't help me!" I remember laughing even harder! I chuckled at that memory.

The only things she got from Freddie, I say, is his smartness. She started talking when she was just 14 months old. And she said Daddy first. Then she said Momma! I actually burst into tears when she said that! I still mentally slap myself for doing that!

It is now October, and Isabella is almost 4 years old and for her birthday, we are going to tell her that she is going to be a big sister! "Yep, my life is pretty good." I say out loud.

"Did you say something Momma?" Isabella asked. _(Yeah, she is a perfect talker.)_

"Nope, not a thing."

Freddie walked in and picked up Isabella. "Ready to go to Uncle Spencer's?" He asked.

"Yeah!" She yelled.

We got ready to go and headed toward Bushwell Plaza. I rigged the elevator to stop on the 8th floor in Spencer's apartment. The doors opened. "Ready to go, sweetheart?" I asked.

"Yep!" "Have fun!" Freddie said and hugged her. "Bye, Daddy!" She kissed his cheek.

"Bye. Isabella." I kissed her forehead.

"Bye Momma." She got in the elevator and waved good-bye.

Freddie and I made our way to the hospital for the pregnancy test. The nurse drew my blood, and she walked out saying the results will come in 10 minutes.

The ten minutes past quickly and finally she came back in. She didn't smile. She didn't say 'I'm sorry' or 'Congratulations!' She just gave me the paper that had the results.

I grabbed the paper and read it. I smile formed on my lips.

_Positive._

Yes, life was good.

**A/N: Hope you liked my story.**

**Love,**

**Kalena:D**


End file.
